


Alone

by leafykeen



Series: Plangst Week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Because that's how it came out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hugs for Lance, Hurt/Comfort, Implied kallura, Insecure Lance, Langst, Pidgeance, Plangst Week 2017, plance, plangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: Plangst week prompt #4: Alone/Abandoned





	Alone

Pidge found Lance in the ship’s library. What could possibly interest him in there was beyond her, which was why it was the last place she thought to look. 

“There you are,” she said, exasperatedly. 

Lance turned around and gave her that smile that no one else got to see. The one that never failed to make her smile in return, however she might be feeling. 

“Here I am.” 

She stood beside him, shoulder to shoulder (give or take a foot) in front of a tall bookcase, filled with books, and scrolls, and a couple small trinkets, the uses for which she couldn’t begin to comprehend. 

She gave Lance a questioning look, and asked, “Is there a reason you’re staring at all these books written in a language you don’t have any idea how to read?” 

Lance shrugged. “It’s quiet in here. I didn’t think anyone would find me. I wanted to be alone.” 

“Oh.” Pidge turned back to face the shelf. “Do you not want me here? Because I can go.” 

Lance smiled a little wider, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I always want you here, Katie.” 

Pidge gave in to him and hugged his waist. She was a little worried, but decided to enjoy a few minutes of being hugged by someone who loved her. The thought alone filled her with a warmth nothing else could. 

Eventually, she asked him, “Are you okay? Is there a reason you wanted to be alone?” 

Lance’s arms tightened, and he rested his cheek on the top of her head with a heavy sigh. “I just like being alone sometimes. It’s the only time I know for sure I’m not annoying anyone.” 

“I wouldn’t worry about that. Keith’s definitely been giving you a run for your money lately.”

“Yeah but Keith’s a good pilot. He’s a necessary part of the team, so he doesn’t have to worry about…”

Pidge leaned back to look up at him. “About what?” He wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Lance? About what?” 

He sighed again. “Don’t worry about it. I’m being ridiculous. It’s nothing to worry about.” The smile he gave her was not convincing. 

“You’re going to worry me a lot more if you don’t just tell me what’s going on. What is it you’re worried about?” 

The last thing Pidge expected was tears. “Oh Lance,” she murmured, and led him to the window seat, where she pulled him down beside her and let him rest his head on her shoulder. His crying was silent, but his shoulders shook as she stroked his hair. She said nothing, waiting for him to calm down.

After a while, Lance’s crying slowed, and he pulled away from her and wiped his tears. “I’m so sorry,” he said, voice still breaking. 

Pidge’s heart ached to see him in such distress. “Why would you be sorry?” 

Lance sniffled and played with the hem of his sleeve. 

“Lance?” She rested her hand on his knee. “What’s wrong?” 

“What if…” He started to get worked up again and took a moment to catch his breath. “What if… I’m not good enough?” 

“What do you mean?”

“You know,” Lance rested his head on the window and stared up at the ceiling. “I’m not… I don’t have anything. You and Hunk are crazy smart with technology, Shiro is an amazing pilot, and Keith is just… I’ve never seen Keith not be the best at anything he’s ever done.” 

“Keith’s not funny.” 

Lance turned to face Pidge. “What?” 

“He’s not funny,” she said again. “Keith isn’t comforting, except maybe to Allura.” 

Lance snorted at that. “When everyone knows you’re trying to be subtle, maybe you’re not that subtle.” 

Pidge nodded. Try as they might, the princess and her paladin were anything but subtle. 

“Anyway,” she continued, “what I’m trying to say is, you’re the heart of this team. You keep things light when everyone else is not doing as well. You’re always ready to listen and help. Those things are so important, Lance. You keep us together. You keep us sane.” She sat up on her knees and scooted closer to look him in the eye. “And even if that weren’t the case, even if you offered nothing extra to the team beyond forming Voltron, you’d still matter. Because you’d still be Lance, and we’d still love you. I’d still love you.” She kissed his cheek, and pulled him into her arms again. Lance relaxed against her and let a few more tears fall, secure in the embrace of someone who loved him. 


End file.
